1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice sound transmitting and receiving apparatus and system. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a voice sound transmitting unit using bone conduction and air conduction to obtain a pure voice sound signal for transmission minimizing interference from the surrounding sound environment.
2. Problems in the Art
Voice sound transmitting and receiving devices are known in the art. However, such devices are limited by the quality of voice signal they are capable of capturing and transmitting. For example, prior art air microphones tend to pick up ambient noise and transmit the same. This is particularly problematic in communications applications that require a pure, unadulterated voice signal. For communications systems to more effectively utilize voice sound as a means of transmitting information, the prior art voice sound transmitting and receiving devices must be capable of producing a much purer voice signal.
One specific communications application area that relies upon a clear voice signal is voice recognition technology. Today, voice recognition software engines are gaining popularity. Such computer software enables a user to, among other things, enter information into a digital record or file directly through speech, obviating the need for a keyboard and other input device. Voice recognition offers numerous advantages when employed as a means of data entry in computer information systems. As but one example, many health care professionals presently dictate patient information onto magnetic tapes that are later transcribed by a third party for entry into a medical records system. A system that could utilize existing voice recognition technology to enter such information into digital records would save time and money. The same hold true for the plethora of other applications that are not presently using voice as a means of data input and communication.
A problem that must be overcome to effectively implement an information or communications system using voice sound is the relative poor quality of voice signal obtained through prior art voice sound transmitting and receiving devices. The efficacy of voice recognition software engines depends upon the quality of the voice signal received. Using prior art air microphones and bone conduction devices often results in data entry errors. Although bone conduction sensors deliver a fairly pure signal, it is generally not the strongest for transmission. An air conduction sensor, on the other hand, will receive a much stronger signal, but alone is not suitable for distinguishing the spoken speech from the multitude of other sounds in the environment. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved voice sound transmitting unit that is capable of capturing and transmitting a purer and stronger voice signal.
There are also problems in the art concerning the comfort and aesthetic appeal of voice sound transmitting and receiving devices. For example, prior art bone conduction pick up devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,295,193 and 4,150,262 to Ono are designed with earpieces that totally obstruct the external auditory canal. Not only are such devices uncomfortable for the user to wear, but they also block air vibrations from entering the auditory canal. In the health care example cited previously, such a device would preclude the user from using a stethoscope while wearing the device. Further, such devices are less aesthetically pleasing to the user. There is therefore also a need in the art for an improved voice sound transmitting unit that does not occlude the external auditory canal, is comfortable to wear for extended periods of time, and is aesthetically pleasing to the user.
Features of the Invention
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved voice sound transmitting and receiving unit which overcomes the problems found in the prior art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a improved voice sound transmitting and receiving unit that captures and transmits a pure voice signal from the user.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved voice sound transmitting and receiving unit that utilizes both bone conduction and air conduction to transmit an unadulterated voice signal from the user.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved voice sound transmitting and receiving unit that is capable for use in wireless communications applications.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved voice sound transmitting and receiving unit that is comfortable to wear and does not occlude or obstruct the external auditory canal of the user.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a voice sound transmitting and receiving unit that permits hands-free communication over a wired or wireless communications linkage.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a voice sound transmitting and receiving unit that is aesthetically pleasing to the user.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved device for entering voice sound information into a digital record stored on a computer.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a device for entering voice sound information into a digital record stored on a computer using a wireless linkage between the voice sound transmitter and the computer.
And a still further feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved method for entering voice sound information into a digital record stored on a computer.
These as well as other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following specifications and claims.